


[untitled]

by ainsley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsley/pseuds/ainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unamaga posted a soundless video of a man who looks a lot like John Sheppard masturbating. This is my explanation for the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

John doesn't know why Rodney wants to record him masturbating, and resists at first. Rodney, being Rodney, reminds him that John owes him after that thing he did last week, and owes big.

The obvious ground rule is that there can be nothing identifiable of John in the footage (unless you've seen John naked). Oh, and that the footage can never go on a networked computer.

It surprised John a little, that he found the idea so hot. It's not like Rodney'd never seen him handle himself like that, hadn't watched. But knowing that Rodney would watch, and capture, and be able to enjoy at moments when they couldn't be together...he liked it.

He was hard before he hit the sheets, and watching Rodney watching him, all intense and focused on John and on not bumping the camera. Rodney talked him through it, and that made John hotter faster.

It wasn't a record time, but pretty close. And then came the real fun, as John climbed onto Rodney. He stretched himself with one hand as he kept Rodney busy with hot, deep kisses. Rodney went preverbal as John lowered himself onto Rodney's hard, leaking penis.

Rodney didn't set a new record, either, but they collapsed together, sticky with sweat, less than a minute later.


End file.
